guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miniature
Third Years so sometime in late april my elem should be turning 36 o-o'. any ideas or news on the third year minis :O?-Rawr raven raven 04:12, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :My guild leader's character recently turned 3, and he CLAIMS he got a mini panda. He did show our guild the panda, but we got no screenshots to confirm if he had gotten it for his third birthday, unfortunately. 68.187.16.3 05:47, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Gabe ::His character turned 3? The game wasn't even released until April 28th, still over a month off...and didn't people who had beta chars and such lose them after the beta was over? DKS01 06:15, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yep. Your GL is shooting for some massive Epeen points. Call him out on it from us, please.-American Wrath//Talk 06:42, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::(Response to myself)What's more, I seriously doubt Anet would ever release a mini that rare to the masses just for a birthday. The reward for playing GW for 3 years is definitely not worth a pet which currently costs around 1500 ectos. That would crash the market in ways I shudder to think about.-American Wrath//Talk 06:44, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::No way he got a panda.. Anet wouldn't ruin the economy like that. -{[ [[User:Pulpulpullie|'PUL']] ]}- 07:29, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::Since we have that stupid Panda out of our way: http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User_talk:Gaile_Gray/Third_Year_Miniature_Guesses. — Poki#3 , 11:58, 20 March 2008 (UTC) spoiler alert: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10277616 Chances what are the chances of getting a green or gold??? i'd like to know :Drop rate/Birthday Present 20:06, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::Just a curiosity I thought might be interesting to share: I have two guildmates that are a couple. They live in the same house and play on separate computers. They each have two characters that they created during the betas. For their first birthday, they both happened to log in at the same time and open their presents at the same time. They got matching minis. The second pair did not open their presents at the same time and had different minis. They didn't think anything of this until the third year gifts came out. They logged in at the same time again, opened presents at the same time and got matching minis again. Tried it on the second pair and got the same result. Now, of course it could be a wild coincidence, but we all thought it was very interesting. I don't know if anyone has heard of something similar or what it might even mean but it makes me very curious. Any thoughts?Triia 16:44, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::This is purely conjecture, I have no first-hand knowledge of the code behind Guild Wars. It's a common thing in computer programming to "seed" random number generators (RNGs) with the current system time (reference @ Wikipedia). This makes the generated numbers not truly random, but random enough for most general purposes. It also means that if two calls are made to the RNG at the exact same time, the exact same number will be returned to both. This is highly unlikely to occur, though, since the RNG will usually use a precision of milliseconds when it gets the system time. So for this situation, it is possible, however unlikely, that the Birthday Present RNG was invoked at the exact same millisecond by both of them, which would give them both the exact same present. —Dr Ishmael 18:17, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok... now let's all figure out how to get a green mini every time! RoseOfKali 21:23, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Confused wait what? http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/The_Frog_%28miniature%29[[User:75.36.46.3|75.36.46.3]] 07:37, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :That doesn't appear to exist. 07:40, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :What's so confusing about it? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 07:40, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::oops, i fixed it.--75.36.46.3 07:46, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::So she has a frog. Cool. 07:49, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::but why is it not mentioned in this page?--75.36.46.3 07:50, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, we didn't know about it. Gaile doesn't talk to us. 07:54, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::i am not good at wiki so can you add it?--75.36.46.3 07:55, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I took care of it. Thank you for letting us know! 08:14, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::It's possible, that it'll be the 3rd year green mini. We'll have to wait and see. — Poki#3 , 09:48, 10 April 2008 (UTC) WTF? O_o It looks just like the frog under the tree near old Xunlai Storage area in LA, or the frog in the bog area of Scoundrel's Rise, or many other frogs everywhere in Tyria. Are you sure this is real? O_O RoseOfKali 19:44, 10 April 2008 (UTC) : See? I have one too! XD RoseOfKali 19:57, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Mini Cave Spider Someone in Kamadan had one, so I took some screenies (w/permission ^^). Cropping them, will post again in a moment. [[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 19:32, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :What rarity is it? 19:33, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not sure- I'll ask in a moment. Here- . [[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 19:36, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, I was told it is white. [[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 19:37, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I didnt get a chance to take a picture but there was a miniature muursaat in temple of balth a few mins ago. :::::I'm definitely getting a Black Widow now. XD RoseOfKali 18:06, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Celestial rat icon Yellow Icon + Yellow Background = what is that? — Poki#3 , 21:08, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right... undoing. —Dr Ishmael 21:15, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::Pulpulpullie reverted it back (but added in the Celestial Pig icon too). Anyone has any idea how can we make the icon visible and keep the transparent png? — Poki#3 , 19:28, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::Wrap the image with s that specify a different background? I think a gray would work best, something like: (top uses #999, bottom uses #666) :::The title of the image column would have to be shortened to "Icon", otherwise the bg color fills the whole width of the cell for some reason. —Dr Ishmael 21:48, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::As at least a temporary fix, I'll add a background to the images since they're only on the Miniatures page anyway. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:44, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually, that didn't work. But a center tag makes it look less hideous. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:51, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Third Year Pets What a fucking Ripoff :They only made Mad King the green because Gaile Gray wanted it. She already has an exclusive miniature, but they felt they needed to ruin things for everyone one last time in her name. 22:03, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, cause not getting a Mad King mini just TOTALLY ruins things for everyone. I mean, I don't know HOW I'll cope with maybe not getting one. Oh, wait, I'll cope the same way I coped with not getting a bone dragon-by realizing that it's only a little decorative item that DOESN'T DO OR AFFECT A GODDAMN THING. Yeah, somehow, I think if I can do it, you'll struggle through it as well. Be brave. DKS01 22:27, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::What are you talking about? No one wants Mad King, it's stupid. 22:30, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I want a mad king tbh. Lord of all tyria 22:35, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::By the transitive property, that makes you "No one." Congratulations. (Talk • ) 22:54, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Awesome. I will pay the princely sum of 10g for one. Lord of all tyria 22:54, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :I have 17 charaters on two account (+4 char on my storage), and none of them ever had a gold nor a green miniature as birthday present. My oldest one will have it's third present in about a month, i wonder what it will be this time. TulipVorlax 05:49, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::Irukanji. 05:50, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::Oops, i'm wrong, it will be in two month. Grrr! Lol. TulipVorlax 05:59, 27 April 2008 (UTC) anyone else think mini glint would have been cool :D?--Simpson man 16:21, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Only if it was larger than the player. 16:22, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :: Wouldn't be a "mini" anymore :) Big Bow 17:54, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::: The Mini Destroyer is more than 2/3 as tall as my monk. >< --Franzwald 17:55, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I got a bone dragon for one of my five characters' first birthdays, and a charr shaman for one of the others. That's a little lucky given the drop rates listed on the drop rates page, but not awesome. Haven't gotten too many second-bday presents yet, and no thirds. --OBloodyHell 01:08, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Gallery suggestion The gallery has grown to be pretty big. I was thinking that it would be good to move it to a sub-page (like Miniature/Gallery) and just link to it from here, similar to the Hero armor galleries. — Poki#3 , 09:10, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Different suggestion: nuke the gallery completely? The list of miniatures already include images, is on the same page, and in fact is right above it. Having the gallery seems unnecessarily redundant in my opinion. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:22, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, that's also a possibility. Miniatures look exactly like the mobs themselves, and we have pictures of those already. (though some are still a bit low on quality, like the Black Beast) — Poki#3 , 10:22, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::Axe the gallery, it's just extra load time. 16:01, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::What Poki said - they're the exact same model/skin, just reduced in size. People can go to the creature's page to see what it looks like. Hey, that means I can delete all the gallery images! Yay! —Dr Ishmael 16:10, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::::OK then. I'm wielding a Article Destroyer Axe of Galleryslaying! (and placing delete tags on images, though I'd leave them around for a few days in case someone would like to do something with them...) — Poki#3 , 18:29, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Fine, I'll allow them to escape my delete-mallet for a while, then. :P —Dr Ishmael 21:50, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :To be clear, I think the icons in the miniature list should be kept. I was only advocating the gallery itself to be axed. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:42, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::I think we should keep some image of what the minis look like if only to have a view of how big they are in comparison to a player. Some minis are bigger than others. 69.122.146.84 02:45, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::Except that most of the mini pics were of the mini only - there was no point of reference to figure out relative size. —Dr Ishmael 03:03, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Most = all. Yeah, a pic that would show the mini size would be nice, but it's hard to make them stay in place, and player characters can vary in sizes too, so it would have to be a big community project with people that would take pictures by some obvious landmark, or all the pictures would have to be taken by the same character... — Poki#3 , 06:16, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::And they'd have to take their armor and stuff off to avoid "glammer shots," and anyone with a Mini Vizu is too fatheaded to put up with that. 06:50, 28 April 2008 (UTC) PC Gamer codes Sometimes, I see some of those special Asura mini-pet code magazines from 2007 offered on ebay (PC Gamer, some European mag, etc). Are these codes still valid at all? 151.213.191.91 18:27, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :If the magazine is sealed, I don't see any reason why not. 18:28, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::kk, thanks for the speedy response. Just wasn't sure if they had some expiration date. Guess I have to decide if I want to pay money for one or not... hmm, more beer or an Asura... beer is winning atm ;p 151.213.191.91 18:33, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Ahem The bug is about it affecting several things. The part about Leadership is an exception to the bug. --- -- (s)talkpage 22:47, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :"Bug! Although they are ignored by Leadership, miniatures do count as an ally of the owner's party for many skills and can be hit by AoE effects." Thanks for clearing that up, but it still begs the question. Lacking any evidence that they're not supposed to be affected by AoE effects, what reason do we have for calling it a bug? It's just observed behavior unless we have some official statement somewhere saying miniatures are not allies and aren't affected by AoE effects. --68.187.147.210 00:35, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::They don't appear on the radar. —Dr Ishmael 01:28, 29 April 2008 (UTC) I know minipets did effect leadership, when did this change? — ~Soqed Hozi~ 15:06, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Umm, I think one obvious effect which should be observable is if they aggro, since they can range well away from the owner. Go out, pin your party well back, then pull up the mini and see if it can aggro a monster when you are far enough away to not incur aggro. If you bring a res hero you can test this adequately to be sure. And it should be possible to test other things, if you check spells which do damage based on other party members other than Leadership. PvP Do PvP only characters get birthday presents too? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 75.166.50.69 ( ) }. :Yes they do. -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 23:29, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks I note That the current miniature pages are in fact their "big" counterparts, and I was thinking that perhaps we could create proper pages, eg "Miniature Gwen" and "Miniature Black Beast of Augh" etc? Perhaps a miniature infobox? I could undertake that myself, probably wouldn't take very long. — Warw/Wick 19:56, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :One question: Why? You can't really say much about the,. having notes on the big critter page is good enough except for unusual minis like Miniature Polar Bear. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:09, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::Sheerly for the content; As well as this, if Jedi's idea of us listing common prices gets put forward, we can list the prices of specific minipets, it could list the popular demand for the item, that sort of thing. It seems a bit silly to me not to have seperate articles for minipets and their large versions. Don't know why, but it just strikes me as silly. I'm going offline now, so er.. Discuss it in my absence? :p — Warw/Wick 20:14, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :::For the majority of minis, ''having a page would be silly. Most would consist of an infobox, "A mini from the X year birthday series", and a navbox. A note at the bottom of the big version is much easier. If we do end up with prices, we can see what to do then, but I'd just add the prices to this page instead of making new stubby pages for every mini. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:19, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I disagree, but I guess we're all inclined to our opinions. I think that we should either add an infobox to the bottom of the page of the monster, or we should make new pages. I'm all for my new page idea, but eh. — Warw/Wick 20:21, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :We already have a navbox, Template:MiniaturesNavBox. —Dr Ishmael 22:00, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::I dislike the idea of separate pages. As was stated before, most of them will be a single statement and a picture. I like the current layout or the mini page. As far as pricing, I really don't think that 66 diffent mini pages with prices on them will be a good idea... Good luck maintaining that. O_o I would suggest creating a Miniature Pricing Guide page, or something like that, and just have a list of miniatures same as on this page, only without the acquisition info and all that other stuff, but prices instead. One page, one headache, instead of 66. RoseOfKali 17:34, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Here's a preliminary example. The formatting is still kinda sucky, but it's a start. Have fun with it. Birthday Presents RoseOfKali 17:49, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :/applause. If we have to do prices, that's a better way to do it than 66 stub pages. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 17:59, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::Don't forget about Ectos though. 18:00, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :::Make a fixed width, so it doesn't look odd, with one table being really small and the other being much larger. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:02, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::::THREE Edit Conflicts... >_<... Anyway, I was trying to write this: :::::Oh, and you could even modify the Cost template to include a field for ecto with a little ecto blob icon. Like ((Cost|100|##e)) with the ##e being the ecto cost and the 100 being, of course, platinum. Of course, that leaves us with the question, do we include the 100k, or just use pure ecto prices for the rare ones? And where is the pricing talk? I haven't heard about this until now. RoseOfKali 18:05, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Don't price in ectos. Just use values larger than 100k. Ecto prices vary more than the price of minis. It might be 100k+30e one week and 100k+20e the next but still cost 180k. Also, the decision to include prices is a big one since Gwiki has a precedent for not showing prices. This would be related to GuildWiki:Suggestions/Pricing guide—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:49, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Can someone remind me why we're doing prices? Since everyone can edit a wiki, we keep away from pricing because of differing opinions and fraud. We write about facts, and there's nothing definite in minipet prices. — Poki#3 , 19:55, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :I have no idea. Just saw someone talking about it, and if we're gonna do it, might as well try to do it right. A pricing guide for popular items such as minis is extremely useful for those interested in them, and Guru at this point is getting so outdated it's utterly useless. I posted a PC 2 months ago and still have no reply on it... But I do think that before implementation, this needs to be very well designed, or it will come back and bite us in the ass big time. RoseOfKali 02:56, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ::For one, pages would have to be fully protected. Two, we would need 2 or 3 admins looking over this. Three, it would require source checking. The admins also need to have an idea about PCing themselves. — Poki#3 , 11:00, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Correct name for Black Beast of Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh I don't know why you guys keep on changing it back. --Jcdang 23:54, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out. I hate to ask, but do you know if the actual thing has the long name? The talk on The Black Beast of Arrgh page says that the mini has a longer name...? --Shadowcrest 00:00, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::I believe the name is shorter for the actual monster.--Jcdang 00:05, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::Well then just the link needed to be fixed, and that's done. Thanks for pointing that out, and sorry I reverted you earlier (assuming that was you). --Shadowcrest 00:08, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Maybe monster names can't be too long in Guild Wars (24 characters?) - its signature skill is named "Touch_of_Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh", like the mini and unlike the monster. --◄mendel► 06:43, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Miniature Doppleganger plz That would just be awesome! :D:D Blah10 New Miniature to be released ok so i recently read in a pc gamer magazine that with the new release of the guild wars complete collection pack will include a mini pet golem called mox anyone got a confirmation on this :It's a Dervish hero, not a minipet, see M.O.X. --Gimmethegepgun 04:28, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Halloween 2007 prizes ---------------------- why was this removed when the layout was changed...they did give away minis for that event (vizu, panda, etc)....Cosyfiep 06:48, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Mini Halloween Frog? This isn't April Fool's to be posting jokes around... RoseOfKali 02:24, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :Considering Gaile did a horrible job, they sure do waste a lot of unique minis on her. Silly old amphibiaphile. 00:47, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Assigned to mini gwen Miniature Gwen is probably just the name of some1's char, not of the minipet gwen 11:01, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm getting rid of that as it seems fairly obvious that's just a character name. For one thing, I'd be willing to bet that if such a thing occurred (totally unlikely) it would be labeled as being reserved for "Birthday Gwen Doll". Qing Guang 21:09, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, that name scheme is only valid for the first-year series. Based on this picture at GWW, the second year series got names like "Miniature X". —Dr Ishmael 21:18, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :::Hrm. Well, I still don't buy it. Now, if someone can make it happen with a Black Beast of I'm not gonna try and get the right number of letters there or something similarly long-named, then I'll buy it. Or at least when I see the full screen of this, showing that a Mini Gwen was indeed present and that that wasn't the person's name. Qing Guang 22:57, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I never said anything about that image being proof of a drop assigned to a mini, just pointing out the slight fallacy in your assumption about mini names. I agree that it's extremely unlikely for that image to be valid. —Dr Ishmael 23:05, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh, yes. I kind of figured that, just clarifying stuff. :D Qing Guang 23:17, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Hmm... ok, I will change it back then, didn't read this before reverting your edit... Sry. RoseOfKali 04:28, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :Miniature Gwen is in my guild. I should ask him.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 04:32, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::Interesting... Someone may have taken a screenshot of an item assigned to him during a PUG or something. RoseOfKali 04:33, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Celestial ox Currently standing in nine rings there's at least 3 celestial oxes I'd assume these are gained by trading 3 rats or something? can take a picture if you like.--gene195 00:58, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :You can get them from Lunar Fortunes. (T/ ) 01:00, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::Mostly my point was that I couldn't see it on the page. so maybe it should be added? ( i suck with tables and such so I'd rather not do it.)--gene195 01:05, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :::I added a screen cap, for the moment, will let someone alter that to make it into a more standard icon, since I'm not sure of the specs for an icon. --OBloodyHell 08:22, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I was in the group that got the miniature assignment... It is 100% valid. I'll see if I can dig up the orignal screenie which shows the party list.